


Oliver's New Master (Short)

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Transformations, Oral Sex, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Oliver encounters a group of black men.





	Oliver's New Master (Short)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/ and he gave me permission to use his fakes in my fics.

Oliver was out patrolling on a normal night until he spotted three muscular black naked men completely naked in an alley having sex.  Normally he would just ignore public sex but it was a slow night and they were breaking laws. He dropped down to the alleyway and said in his modulated voice “Stop what you doing before I do.”  The three men did stop and Oliver noticed no discarded clothes around. “The Green Arrow,” the biggest and hairiest one said, “Welcome”

Oliver looked away until he spoke again “That’s rude white boy, Look at us!!!”

Oliver did looked into the the eyes on the black man, “That’s better, apologize to us and then you are going to join us and reveal your identity and name so we can find you again if needed. After you join us, you will become addicted to black dick, can’t get enough of it. You are also to a lesser extent love ethnic sex and then white sex if none of that is available. Your turn Jeremy.”  The second biggest black man came up and put a spell on Oliver “After us, the first black man you come across, gay, straight or anything will become your master and will collar you. You will do anything he say and also can and will turn others gay if he wills it as permanently or temporary as long he doesn't raise suspicion. Now you.” The third but smallest black guy but still bigger than Olive came up and touched Oliver.  Oliver’s body went through minor transformations. His ass got bigger and fatter as well as his cock. His muscles became even more tone and his scars and tats disappeared. After the transformations, the big black man spoke again “Now Green Arrow, anything you need to say?” Oliver snapped out of the trance. He took off his domino mask and looked at them “My name is Oliver Queen and I am sorry. Can I join you three?” The three were shocked, the mayor is the Green Arrow. They are definitely going to contact him again but first have some fun. “Of course, ever tried black dick before?” one of them asked? “Umm no never tried any cock before.”  The men smiled, “Well trust me that black dick is the best” Oliver smirked as he went down to his knees and started to suck his first ever dick.

 

Later that evening

 

Oliver was almost back inside the Arrow cave and can’t stop thinking on what happened. It was the best sex he ever had and wasn’t sure if he was straight anymore. Once he got out of his costume he put on a black shirt and pants and went to the common area where he saw John Diggle. Instantly Oliver needed his black dick so he rushed up to him as he was sitting and immediately tried to take his friend’s pants off.  John was shocked but when he sees Oliver, Jeremy’s spell took effect and helped his white friend. Once it was off, John now had a leather wristband on him and a leather collar in his hand so he strapped it onto Oliver’s neck claiming as his own. John enjoyed his blowjob until he blows his loud as Oliver continues to suck on it as it drips from his cock. “You like my cum huh white boy? Now sit on my fat cock and ride it” Oliver smiled and obeyed his new master’s order.

 

https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/2018/12/arrow.html

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this as a longer fic sometime in the future. Let me know if you want to see it!!!


End file.
